parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Very Dangerous
Lyrics Here We are Standing Tall With all of the Good guys Freedom Squad Unlimited (x2) Guyver Supernova The Incredibles The Powerpuff Girls Team Buttercup Ben 10 Rockerman Rockergirl Road Rovers Winx Club Star Fox Cooper Gang Ultraman Masked Rider Beetleborgs Rise Agian Anti-Villian League go! Power Rangers going to space What will happen next? Transcript Tyler Klause (V.O.): Very Dangerous Evil Peppa Pig throws Kryptonite at Superman Superman feels week from the Kryptonite that evil peppa pig threw at him Superman: Peppa Why? Purdue Man destroys Kryptonite Purdue Man: I saved your life Superman! Superman: Thanks Purude Man Evil Peppa Pig: WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?! Purude Man: Cause im a Superhero Duh Grey Wolf makes Evil Peppa Pig by scratching her in the back Tyler Throws Out evil Peppa Pig out of Headquarters Grey Wolf: That'll take care of her. Tyler Klause: Yeah I Don't Wanna See Peppa Pig Again. Poker enters the lab Poker: WOLFY! What a pleasant surprise. Grey Wolf: PORKER! Tyler Klause: You're Going Down, Guyver Supernova Engage! Tyler Morphs Into Guyver Supernova Guyver Supernova Fights Porker Poker kicks Guyver Supernova into the nuts But Guyver Supernova Blocks It Poker: HARLEY! Marie Queen: Yes Poker? Poker: FIGHT GREY WOLF! Marie Queen: Okay! Guyver Supernova: That Just leaves me time to deal with you Mary Guyver Supernova Kicks Marie Queen But Mary Queen Dodges Mary Queen Hammer Almost damages Guyver Supernova Armor Guyver Supernova Grabs the Hammer and Punches Through It Mary Queen: MY HAMMER YOU LITTLE BRAT! Guyver Supernova Energizes his energy for one final attack Guyver Supernova: Water Transfer! Guyver Supernova's Water Attack Soaks Marie Queen's Hair Poker using laugh gas at The TMNT Raphael: THAT'S IT I CAN'T STAND FOR NO MORE OF THIS! Raph Charges at Porker Michelangelo: You Show Him Raph! Raphael Fights Porker With his Sais Raphael Sai Uppercuts Porker out of the Lab Porker and Mary Queen: WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Porker and Mary Queen are Sent back to Jail Poker: Marie, Let's make out in the bush. Marie Queen: Right! Poker and Marie Queen kissing each other Raphael: That'll Get Them Out Let's Hope We Never See Porker and Marie Queen Agian Stephen Quire: HEY LEO! Leonardo: What? Stephen Quire burps on Leonardo's Face Stephen Quire: HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT YOU PIZZA EATING SEWER FROGS?!?! Leonardo Grabs Stephen Quire's Shirt Leonardo: Get Out of Our Lab Understand?! Stephen Quire: Uh Huh. Leonardo Throws Stephen Quire out of the Lab Stephen Quire: THOSE FROGS THREW ME OUT OF THE LAB Stephen Quire Thinking Stephen Quire: All Right Im Not Here. Jack Quire: Hey Stephen. Stephen Quire: GET AWAY FROM MY FREAKING FACE YOU STUPID CAMERA MAN!!!!!!!!!!! Jack Quire: Why? Police Commisioner: That's It You Two Are Coming With Us Police Commisioner Handcuffs Stephen and Jack Together Jack Quire: (Telling a truth) I'm innocent! Stephen Quire (Humurous): That's what they all say Police Commisioner Gets Jack and Stephen Into The Car Police Officer: MY BAD JACK!! I shouldn't known you were innocent. Police Commisioner: As For You Stephen You're Coming With us Comissioner Gets Stephen in a Police Car and Is Taken to Jail for the Rest of His Life Jack Quire: BYE STEPHEN GOODBYE FOREVER!!!!!!!!! Stephen Quire Gets Possesed by Evox Evox: I CAN'T GO TO JAIL!!! I CAN'T!!!!!!!!! Stephen Quire: Well Evox Guess You Gotta Live With it Evox leaves Stephen Quire behind Stephen Quire Falls asleep Purdue Man: Superman, my only weakness is Virus Crystal Superman: I Knew That. Meanwhile At Jail Captian Police was Interrogating Stephen Quire Peppa Pig holding a virus crystal to Purdue Man Peppa Pig: Like this? Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar